TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON: Chapter 8-Awakening
by aj2
Summary: Silver Convoy vs. Pax Convoy. And, if that wasn't enough, Magnatron goes through a unique experience.


Chapter 8: Awakening 

Maw Jaw's enormous hands punched through the Flagship Lunar's main entrance door. Once he had a firm grip on the inside edges of the door, he pulled them apart, slowly, but steadily.   
"Hurry up, Maw Jaw," Locust's sophisticated voice whined. "Magnatron may be dead, but we need to recover the artifact for Pharaoh. He's our commander now, you know. And it's already been days since we found this, and we're only now going inside."   
"I no care!" Maw Jaw retorted, his over-exaggerated arms heaved as he pulled the two metal halves apart.   
"Maw Jaw, I just installed grammar programs into you yesterday," Locust said, irritated as if by a small rash. "Speak properly!"   
"No care what…nerd-bot say…I Maw Jaw and talk like I want!"   
The tall steel doors trembled at Maw Jaw's might, sliding away, guiding the way into the starship Lunar.   
"Very good, Maw Jaw. Follow me." He lifted his com-link, "Predacon-Omikron recovery teams, enter the flagship." As Locust strolled casually, Predacons and Omikron troopers raced through the ship, searching for auto-defense systems.   
Hours passed. When the ship had finally been swept clean, the head of security radioed Locust with completion results.   
"Done? Good, regroup at my position, we will begin our search for "the artifact". 

Silver Convoy finished rubbing himself in polish and armor-reinforcement gel. He spun the two wheels on the sides of his legs, lubricated to his liking. He checked his gun, loading it once more. Breathing in a deep breath, he spoke to the shuttle pilot.   
"Are we ready to find him?" Silver Convoy asked.   
"Whenever you are, chiefy."   
"Don't call me that."   
"Alright spunky," the pilot shot back casually.   
"Just lift off."   
The shuttle levitated in the air. The thrusters activated, and it was propelled ahead.   
"Spunky, we looking for the mercenary faction, right?"   
"Yes, yes," Silver Convoy replied, his mind wandering.   
"Al'ight, there's a few places they could be…which should we check out first?"   
Silver Convoy paused for a moment before speaking. "Let's go to sector 29, 81. That's where they were a short while ago."   
"You got it chiefy."   
For the next twenty minutes of the trip, Silver Convoy remained silent. He had to have confidence in his own skills, or else he would lose his life today. He needed his head in the game, he reminded himself, and had to activate his secret weapon at a precise time. He could win this…he was Silver Convoy. He was Silver Convoy, he could do this. Of course, he couldn't underestimate his opponent, either. Pax Convoy was no laughing matter, not to mention Pax Convoy Plus.   
"Magnatron…" Pharaoh's deep voice rumbled. "The time draws near."   
"Excellent," Magnatron said, excitement in his voice. "And my minions?"   
"They have agreed as well."   
"Good, good!" If Magnatron had a mouth, it would have pulled into a smirk. "I need them to be powerful, like me."   
"Of course…I understand." Pharaoh lowered his hand onto Magnatron's head. "We have repaired you and your troops' bodies to the point where they will functionally support sparks again."   
Magnatron's voice rose in shock, "I thought that these containers would…" "Of course not. They serve only to provide sustenance to sparks." He stared down upon Magnatron. "Fear not…you shall have power. More than you can handle." 

*** 

"There they are, chiefy!" the pilot exclaimed to Silver Convoy. He had sighted the mercenaries' current base, a rundown old cargo container.   
He breathed in deeply, then exhaled. "Stay an appropriate distance away from the battle. I'll summon you when I need you back."   
"Ya got it."   
Silver Convoy transformed to vehicle mode as the shuttle swooped down. Merely meters above the surface, Silver Convoy rolled out the back door of the shuttle, landing softly. The mercenary faction stood in shock, guns drawn, until a figure in dark red emerged from the cargo box.   
"What are you doing here," he whispered in a low tone. "I told you to stay away from me."   
Silver Convoy transformed and faced Pax. "The Omikron have found "the artifact", and we've discovered where it is and what it is."   
"So?" Pax's drones came out of the shadows. "I warned you never to bother me again."   
"Don't be selfish, Pax!" he begged, "We need your help!"   
"Lies!" Pax cried. "If you needed my help, you wouldn't have outcast me."   
"You outcast yourself," Silver Convoy snapped. "Regardless, I have an offer to make for your services."   
"Nothing you could offer me would convince me to do it."   
"A fight to the death with me." Silver Convoy's eyes became smaller. "If you kill me, my body is your trophy. If I best you, then you help me."   
Pax smiled broadly, "Agreed!" 

The two Convoy's squared off, 15 paces apart. The leader of the mercenaries shot off his pistol, and the battle began. The mercenaries cheered on their leader enthusiastically, certain that he would win.   
Pax Convoy rushed Silver Convoy, but defended by swiftly delivering an uppercut. Pax surprised by his opponent's speed punched, and was blocked, but slammed his foot into Silver Convoy's side. Before he could get up, Pax cracked Silver Convoy over the shoulder with a double-handed fist.   
Moaning in pain, Silver Convoy spoke. "You're good Pax, but not good enough!" He body slammed the mercenary, Pax now on his back. The Autobot leader delivered blow after blow to Pax Convoy's face, seldom blocked. Aggravated, Pax head butted his former ally, escaping his hurricane of attacks. He ran up to Silver Convoy, spinning off a back-heel kick, missing. He swept the ground with his other leg, knocking the Autobot down. In less than the blink of an eye, Pax's fist plowed into Silver Convoy's solaplex, shattering the breastplate. Desperately, Silver Convoy's gun flipped out of his forearm and shot Pax twice in the abdomen, the third shot in Pax's right shoulder.   
"You want to play with guns, big guy? Sure, we can do that!" Pax Convoy weakly leaped backwards two times, yelling "Pax Convoy Plus merge!" after the second leap. Seconds later, a very large neo-Autobot stood in front of Silver Convoy.   
"You were a fool to come back here!" the reverbatory voice echoed. Carrier transformed to super-cannon mode and flipped onto Pax Plus' right shoulder.   
Silver Convoy got up, squinting at Pax, holding his ground. "Am I the fool?" he asked sarcastically.   
Pax snarled in rage, pulling the trigger. Silver Convoy stood his ground. The torrent of green energy erupted from the cannon's nozzle, and standing defiant against the squall of plasma, a small circle on Silver Convoy's chest radiated a bright white light.   
The shot hit Silver Convoy full strength, going as far as to drilling a ditch in its path. Plants were uprooted, metal turned from liquid back to deformed slag. Pax Convoy arrogantly nodded his head as the dust cleared away.   
"What?" Pax bellowed, disbelief washing over him.   
Pearly white current streamed over Silver Convoy. "Energy Matrix. Allows me to absorb energy-" his hands retracted away as his forearms became massive blasters, "-and release it!" Twin beams of green power lunged away from Silver Convoy and easily punched through Pax Convoy Plus' armor, striking him down.   
A hush swept through the mercenary on-lookers. Pax's Plus armor separated and returned to its' original forms. Two colossal holes were gouged into Pax's chest. His eyes were blanked out, he did not move.   
Silver Convoy radioed the pilot nearby. He flew in slowly, rear cargo door open.   
The victor gently lifted Pax into his arms, and smoothly walked into the shuttle. The drones followed close behind, entering just as the doors closed. The aircraft ascended and headed home. 

Meanwhile in Stronghold, the four fallen Predacon warriors' sparks were inserted back into their destroyed bodies. Pharaoh stood satisfied as each spark was returned to its original body.   
"N-now…" Magnatron stammered, his vocal capabilities limited. His body was the worst for wear of the four; an arm and a leg were gone, and what was left was mangled and melted.   
"So be it." Pharaoh's front torso shell split in two sections and opened, revealing a shadowed chest cavity. An ebony ball with two handles on either side floated out of his chest and into his hands.   
Magnatron's eyes widened in surprise. A matrix? But with inverted colors?   
"Magnatron!" Pharaoh's voice made the floor tremble, "I release upon you the raw power of the Dark Matrix!" The Omikron leader's hands pulled on handles of the Dark Matrix, separating the two halves and unleashing the orange energy inside.   
The power branched away from the source, and suddenly converged on Magnatron. His shattered body was lifted from the ground, and began impacting around his spark. Panicked, Magnatron resisted, but the force was too powerful. The metal crunched harder and harder. The spark screamed in wretched agony.   
Suddenly, the pain dissipated and he felt energy pulsing around his spark. The energy laced up and down, creating the framework for a skeleton, servos, hardware, pistons, motors, and an endoskeleton. The energy coursed over his body, morphing the designs created in light into tangible alloys. Metallic skin coated the body, adding the final touch.   
Magnatron landed, curled in a ball. His eyes re-opened and he stood up, as tall as an Omikron. He looked himself over; his feet and shins were blocky gray bulks, and his upper legs were dark blue. His chest was black, his abdomen blue, and a pitch-black Y-shaped piece of armor extended from his shoulder to his abs, the top of a white dome in the center of his torso. From the top center down into the middle of the "Y" was a blue strip of iron. He glanced at his right arm, and beheld a typical blue arm, but with a optic sensor welded on. He looked at his left arm and was met with a large white cannon that ran the length of his arm. Both hands were ruby colored and fine, yet powerful. He swiveled around to see his reflection in a steel bar. Magnatron's new head had a red helmet, with almost crown like peaks on the left, right, and back sides, while a large diamond extended from the front. Two spikes curved downward from his cheeks. His mouth was covered by a thin, black faceplate. White jet wings slanted down violently from his back in a kind of regal cape.   
Magnatron turned around and faced Pharaoh. "Pharaoh!" his voice cried, a richer texture, "I am pleased with this body. However…"   
"However?"   
He grinned. "You were wrong. Magnatron is _ dead now and forever _. In his place stands," hesitating shortly, "Galvatron!"   
"The name of the strongest Decepticon," Pharaoh rubbed his chin. "It is fitting. And, your new form is superior to all others! I have granted upon you the gift of three mode transformation!"   
Galvatron smirked. He looked around at his three allies, all with new, Omikron-sized bodies.   
Big Tank, now a white robot with red tank parts, cackled as he saw a second tank cannon, as well as crude claws attached to the sides of his upgraded forearm guns. "Big Tank has perished! Now, only Armada stands!"   
The robots that were once Thrust and Charade stood as well. Thrust had maintained a deep purple color, but now had an Omikron-sized five-wheel drive, complete with spiked tires. Charade quietly observed the spider-web that was strung over his body. He suddenly took on the forms of Galvatron, Armada, and Thrust. He looked around, and uttered, "Clone."   
Pharaoh's head examined each warrior and returned to Galvatron. "Is this power?"   
Galvatron chuckled. "Yes, Pharaoh, this is power." His arms wrapped into fists and rose in front of his face. "I will destroy Pax Convoy and capture 'the artifact!' I am invincible!" He transformed, his fists, head, and upper legs disappeared. His left arm fitted on top of his right, the large gray blocks his feet were stretched up to his hips, his body compressed, and the white wings separated. Galvatron hovered in the air, a flying tank.   
"Decepticons!" he yelled out to the three new warriors, "To the ships! Our victory shall be close at hand!" 

Watching the four scuttle off amused Pharaoh. This sacrifice was small and petty. The cost of these bodies would pay off in the long run. It would undoubtedly work out in his favor. 

© hyper_aj00@yahoo.com 


End file.
